


APH同人－英中：恰好-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: China/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	APH同人－英中：恰好-时生总是来晚一步

APH同人－英中：恰好-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eedb81fb)

[ 64](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eedb81fb)

### [APH同人－英中：恰好](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eedb81fb)

［给我家亲爱葵子 [@aoiselina](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=489763095) 的生日文！生日快乐！希望我们的友谊持续到永远！争取以后我们吃的CP能重合很多，我会继续磨练自己的。］

［努力为葵子挑战了写黑塔利亚，第一次写ooc属于我…就是个平淡的日常小故事，没有啥激情。也不知道宿舍是不是可以直接进去，忽略部分bug。短发王耀注意。］

亚瑟站在夜里11点的大街上发慌，他懊恼的抬手揉过自己的金发，浓眉促成一团。手机屏幕本来亮着的光瞬间熄灭，除了路灯，他身后的店铺早已闭灯关门，瞬间令大街上站着的他显得格外凄凉。

他的车抛锚了。不论今天过的多么精彩，他的结尾依旧不是那么顺心。

这个时间还不至于让一个城市落入沉睡，可在加拿大这样慢节奏生活的都市中，这个时间路上人已经变得稀少。尤其这里并不是商业中心附近，聚集的人群不在此处，他求救的几率少得可怜。

他打了电话等待拖车公司来帮他，但费用着实令他心痛。这么大人，他也不至于站在夜晚的路上就会害怕。可没想到自己心爱的车子突然“死”在这个时间，不愿接受这种事情的亚瑟如同受到重创，整个人都垂头丧气的。

他刚给自己身在加拿大的表弟——马修打了电话，深表歉意的将刚要上床入睡的对方叫醒。更何况对方明日还要早起去参加冰球队的训练，格外疼爱马修的亚瑟瞬间自责不已。

从英国来到这个移民国家学习的亚瑟，无非不是受到马修一家人的照顾。本不打算让他们多操心而选择了学校宿舍，谁知到头来遇到麻烦还是要向他们求助。

一边等着拖车公司来，一边等着马修开车来接，突然失去爱车孤独呆在路边的亚瑟显得无所适从。更可悲的在于他的手机电量所剩无几，他必须保存电量好确保能紧急联络用，所以他在被推特发了一条抱怨的信息后，便迫不得已把手机揣入口袋。

“不要变得像是失去手机就会抓狂的手机依赖患者，虽然你就是。可你不能，亚瑟。”亚瑟神神叨叨的冲自己自言自语，下意识伸向收到的手又缩了回来。这种时候寂寞和无聊充斥脑海，他除了对自己说话还能找到其他排解的方法吗？

他今日同朋友聚餐，还去看了一场电影。作为一名留学生，节省钱财这种事总会于这个群体里隔离出不同的极端。有的人花钱如流水，有的人则百般受苦存钱。亚瑟在经历了开学前的疯玩后，他现在终于沦落成了后者。所以为了省去剧院前收费停车区域的“勒索”，他非要停到三个街区外的免费车场一路走去目的地。这也是为何害得他身边一个熟人都没有，若要赶回去他的朋友们也早就离开了。

就在他抱着胳膊，好比电视剧里等待线索的警官那般焦躁时，他冷不丁听到了刺耳的咕噜声。那是行李箱摩擦地面的噪音，本不是多大的想动，却在如今夜晚寂静下显得格外清醒。

感谢上苍，还有一个人！亚瑟又不是被抛弃在沙漠里的遇难者，他也不至于喜极而涕的冲过去，只是忽然觉得这条街上不是只有他还有极少驶过的车辆后，舒心了许多。

亚瑟过暗，路灯所能投射的地方都把街道划分成光影分明的细小区域，亚瑟找了一圈才看到有个人拖着超大行李箱从一道灯下走出，冲着丁字路口那边的车站走去。

闲来无事的亚瑟只是双手叉腰从远处盯着，用来打发时间。

对方看起来相当瘦弱，有着不同于西方人的面孔。他手里拖着巨大的行李箱，至少有他一般高，并且相当重。无法利用拉杆承受倾斜的重量，那个人只能水平滑动，把箱子扶在身侧平行腿动。

箱子上还放着一大包东西，带子套在拉杆上，里面对方的东西也露出不少，将背包撑变形。而他本人后背也背着硕大的双肩背…或者说，背着硕大的登山包。包重重的往下坠，他不得不往前倾才能拉扯好前后平衡。

就这样前前后后左左右右，那个年轻人纤细的身体如同被行李埋了起来，亚瑟光看就觉得满头大汗，更加吃惊于那个人的体力是多么的好。

就在他思路飞走之时，那个人已经仅凭一己之力把行李拖上路沿，站在车站牌子前寻找起路线时间表。可就那么一会，这条年久失修的路面早以有了裂缝和不平坦的坡面，硕大的行李箱悄咪咪的从他身边滑开，直接冲着车道滑去。

“当心你的——”亚瑟破口而出，音量却不大。这时他在意识到自己已经不禁往前迈步，希望借此帮忙拦住行李。谁知他距离较远，根本无能为力，就连声音顺着喝风的嘴巴都被堵在喉咙深处。

那个人也注意到行李箱的动静，转头伸手去抓却没抓到。行李箱咕噜在路沿上一颠，直接横倒在了路面。而上面敞开的口袋中，那批东西散了一地。要不是这个时间点路上几乎无车，八成会造成混乱，可能会有物品被驶过的车辆碾坏。

“哦，该死。”亚瑟咕哝着，为对方这份狼藉感到惋惜。

虽说他们英国人没有加拿大人那般过于热情亲近——说白了爱管闲事外，他还是无法坐视不管。凭借着这路上也只有他们俩，他还是小跑过去，弯腰抓住滚来的一包东西。

“我想你需要帮忙。”他露出友善的微笑，并不希望被过度戒备。

亚瑟动作轻巧，一边走去，一边顺势把他周围掉落的几样东西捡起来抱在怀中。每个东西都被塑料袋裹着掩饰，还被橡皮筋捆起来，弄得他都开始困惑里面是什么。

那个人因为行李箱过于沉重，无法一口气抬起。他正把坠人的双肩背方法，把打翻的口袋提到一旁，努力扳起地上的行李箱。此时发现有人赶开便抬起头，亚瑟意识到这是名亚洲人。

“也许我真的需要阿鲁，帮了大忙。”对方比亚瑟想得要容易亲近，给出笑容回应同时多少带着点拘束，似乎因为才注意到附近有人而吃惊，那双睁大的眼睛在背光中留出抹琥珀弱光。他的英文发音带有一定的口音，却并不生僻，亚瑟可以轻易分辨，所以亚瑟内心松了口气。

“你的行李真不是一般的多，我差点以为你要被压趴下了，”亚瑟走过去把怀里的东西放去路边，随后弯腰抓住行李箱，好不可以的抓起，“让我来帮你。”

这行李比他想的还要重，当他忽然提起时，差点以为这个扶手会断。所幸等他立刻拿出真本事，加大力气后，这才同对方把行李箱摆正提上路沿，寻了个稳固的方向安放。“天，我从刚才就好奇，你是如何提动它们的。”

亚洲人抬手抹抹额头，亚瑟敢保证他能瞧见对方额头冒汗的润色，墨棕色的刘海已经几缕黏在额头。

“接我下机的人因为昨日出了小车祸而无法来。他人没事，就是车被拉走去修。我就自己坐了公车阿鲁，不过没想到转车却遇到了这种事。幸亏有你，谢谢。”说到这里，他放下去收拾的行李，主动伸手看对亚瑟，“对了，我是王耀。”

被如此感谢，亚瑟一下子害羞地脸红。嘴巴结巴了两下，这才清清喉咙，立刻庄重认真的给出正式回应，“亚瑟，很高兴认识你。”

亚瑟确认对方这是中国名，但没料到对方会如此主动。他收起差点暴露的吃惊，抬手握住对方。可这夜深人静的样子，也着实有些尴尬。所以他拍拍手，露出满面干大事的样子，“那么看来我们还需要把这些收起来。当然，我很愿意帮你，如果你不介意？”

“什么？”谁知王耀却忽然一愣，表情有些不明。

亚瑟也少有尴尬，脸色一僵，无错的梗住了话。

对方赶紧渗出些许歉意，把语速放的缓慢，“对不起，我没能听得很清楚。你知道我的听力还无法做到得更好。”

从对方道歉的口吻来看，亚瑟觉得对方此时已经有了加拿大味道。毕竟这个以“sorry”为口头出名的国家，谦逊内敛总会成为一种别样的礼仪。

只是亚瑟很快意识到，从对方用词方面来说或许并不是他听不懂，而是自己的英国口音让对方产生了困惑。亚瑟是地地道道的英国人，他们家的教育也富有极高的品味。甚至他爷爷那一带还带着老伦敦人的口腔与皇家发音，舌音的弹跳拐弯当初让刚来到这个本有共同语言的地方是，收到了不少挫折。

不过自从来到加拿大，他觉得自己已经试图改变了不少。即使他为失去部分母国口音而感到失落惋惜，却也难地方这边多文化的影响。各种国家口音相互碰撞，似乎也能起到点中和反应，他逐渐交流变得顺利通畅。

于是他也放慢了语速，尽可能表现出耐心与不介意，把不自觉夹带的口音将到最低。“我说，我很愿意帮你把这些收拾起来，”他用手指指自己，又指指了地上可怜的袋子。

对方会意扬起下巴，露出感激的表情点点头。

现在从身高上俯视过去，王耀那张瓜子脸和圆润清秀的五官，带出的异国氛围，足够令亚瑟屏住呼吸。若不是他听过声音，或许会觉得王耀掺有女性的文雅气势。可对方慷慨大方的发言，也把那份中性的轮廓逐步分解开，变得清晰，同时镶有处别有西方人的精致感。

“话说，你要坐哪路车？我看从刚才起，这里就没有公车了。”帮忙把东西收起来的亚瑟，这才有机会开启其他话题。天知道他的拖车公司在哪里，也不知道马修是否快抵达。

“27路。”王耀这样说着，拿出手机摆了摆。“可惜我刚到这边，还没有这边的手机卡。只是别人告诉我坐那路车，说看时间表就可以。”

果然手机右上角的信号是零，而王耀打开的页面也只是手机里的记事本。上面标注着中文和数字，看来是一路如何抵达目的地的途径。

“真不知道你朋友怎么想的，那你可就麻烦了，”亚瑟直言不讳的为他打抱不平，一拍脑门露出不可思议的表情。

他的大学距离这里虽然有距离，可也不是平日不来这边。他很清楚那路车今晚会如何，毕竟买车前他也是依靠公车走遍天下的人。

“今天周日，周日车次很少。27路结束得很早，我想我前不久看到的那班也许就是最后一趟了。”

“你确定？”

“相信我吧，兄弟。你惨了。”

为了防止新来的人苦苦找寻，他干脆上前代替王耀去查阅班次表，果不其然错过了。

王耀发出“哎呀”的哀叹，拍着刘海分开后露出的脑门。虽看起来不是彻底无望的样子，可睁大放空的眼神也能读出他此时没招的无助，“要不是飞机晚点，我想我也不会错过这车。糟糕了阿鲁！”

可这话亚瑟要如何接呢？一瞬间两个人都安静下来，彼此你往我我忘你，大眼对小眼后都尴尬的笑了笑。

谁都不是想把坏心情抛给对方的类型，这种时候好比遇到深夜里的一个笑话，都很无奈，只得干笑。

“看来我们运气都不佳，”也不知道算不算安慰对方，或者给自己减轻负担。亚瑟心情复杂的努力展露轻松的姿态，叉着腰用手指指了指丁字路口那边一角自己的爱车。“我的车抛锚了，开不了。我在等拖车公司，也还在等我亲戚来接我。”

“看来你也不容易阿鲁。”同病相怜的两个人彼此口吻挂满怜惜，王耀看看车又看看他。

面对陌生人谈话内容的选择也不多，一时间有一阵寂静的尴尬冒出来。路上就他们俩，都是遇难的人，不说话也怪难受的。

所以没一会，这次换成王耀主动开口，“请问你是英国人吗？”

“没错。我就在U大学学习！”他顺着自己爱车车头对着大陆指去。这条大路一路到底，在拐个弯就是他们大学的学区，只不过要抵达宿舍去的话，还需要开进去一段距离。谁让这里地形坡上坡下，学校园区进去也要路过一片崎岖的坡道，周围种满树林。

“真是奇了！”忽的王耀击了下掌，惊呼召回了亚瑟的注意力。

中国青年露出惊喜又兴奋的样子，于真实年龄相差的东方面孔上，年轻显小的样子此时相当纯粹。“我也是U大学的学生，我住学校宿舍。看来我们是校友，真是缘分。对了，我是金融系的。”

经过不幸的相遇后，他们又在一个巧合里找到了共同话题。这如同命运似的偶遇，瞬间把亚瑟刚才的糟心事吹得烟消云散，恨不得同王耀上前双双击掌庆祝。

只可惜这事他可做不来，于是亚瑟单纯摊开手一副大事有转机的样子，冲王耀无声赞叹着。与此同时，王耀则也好笑摇摇头，仿佛刚才那些苦恼都是个玩笑，此时这才是真相。

无声的惊叹在他们两个人张开的嘴里没能说出，应该是突然能多出来的话题太多，都不知道从何开始。

最终亚瑟垂下胳膊拍了拍大腿两边，这才又揉揉额前金发，细细碎碎的乐着。“这下好了，我想我可以让我表弟载你一程，因为我也住宿舍。这算是一件好事，不是吗？”

此刻再面对王耀，他多了些身为学长前辈的责任感，也好比坐上导游位置般，胸有成竹的给出邀请。“顺便说，我是学法的。欢迎你来到这里，王耀。”

“叫我耀就好，”话一出口，像是脱胎换骨后又一次重新相遇介绍。两人这次笑得无比暇意，再次握手相认，力度不同于先前那般，灌入更多信任在其中。

此时车灯从远处接近，拖车大灯打得路面发白，也使得路边的两个人眯起眼睛。

即使王耀面对邀请的好意，抱有谦诚委婉的态度，亚瑟却展露了英国人的友好，善认真的强调这方法是目前最好的选择。他绝不是随意先要借此管王耀骗取好处，就连学生证他都取出来给王耀证明了。

王耀也无法说什么，并如今这样，对方的帮助是他最需要的。于是他答应下来。只可惜他手机现在不能用，所以只是把亚瑟的号码写入了手机的记事本中备用。

车子被拖走同时，马修也抵达了。安分温顺的加拿大青年笑盈盈的结识王耀，本以为王耀也是亚瑟的朋友，却很快意识到行李箱过大一事。

亚瑟很简短的讲述了来龙去脉，还没说完，马修已经温和爽快的决定帮王耀。虽不同于英国人表达热情友善的方法，可加拿大人那份关怀足够展露温情友好，弄的这位从东方刚抵达的新学生有些回不过神。

但大国也有大国人民的气质，王耀礼貌接受了好意，诚恳的道谢。

“为了表达感谢，这是点小礼物。”在他们把行李箱协力搬去后备箱中时，王耀从众多东西里取出个被塑料袋以及橡皮筋缠好的小包，拆开后是印着中文字与亚洲风纹路的精致铁通。

“这是茶叶阿鲁。上好的铁观音。本人爱茶，来这边怕不好买，就带了三桶。”他这样说着，拨开盒盖，内含的茶香味顿时扑面而来。虽在夜晚难见茶叶本色，可从味道来说也是好茶，“中国人爱送茶叶做礼，我想英国人也是爱茶的人，虽然味道各不相同，但我希望你能喜欢阿鲁。”

中国人喜欢送礼表达谢意这事亚瑟也从马修那里听到过，却没想到王耀行动力如此强。

亚瑟回头同表弟对了下目光，又有些不好接这么一大桶上好的茶叶。肯定不便宜，王耀也太慷慨大方了。

“请收下。”亚瑟刚有些难却，王耀又诚恳的双手托上茶叶碰到他们兄弟俩面前，漂亮的眼睛比之前任何时候都要有精神和期待。

相比委婉矜持，且对王耀送礼的直接行为有所生疏的英国人亚瑟，腼腆可落落大方的加拿大人马修就更好接受。他并不多拒绝推辞，好不许王耀难堪，立马欣喜地在旁边帮自己表哥起了个头表达感激。

这时亚瑟也无法拒绝，边再度惊异于自己真的能收下么，边小心翼翼的接下来，还笑着说到时候拜访马修家时会带去一同享用。

在他们抵达大学校园前，三个人在车上闲谈了会。但对于一名并不熟悉的中国朋友，大部分话题和疑问都是给王耀的。

王耀之前就来过加拿大旅行考察过，后来决定来这边留学。只是独自来这边也不清楚该准备什么，谁知塞了那么多行李到行李箱中，差点就超重。

马修和亚瑟好心给了他些许建议，只是依靠加拿大人耐寒程度，他们也拿不准王耀带的那么多厚衣服有没有必要。可说真的，当亚瑟再次感慨他第一眼望见王耀时，那副要被行李箱淹没的身影，还是禁不住引得车内三人哭笑不得。

既然是一所学校的学生，又是这样巧合的缘分。通过亚瑟认识了王耀，马修说如果需要有什么忙住可以找他。只是面对内敛的王耀，两人也不确定是否会像部分中国人那样过于拘谨而断了联系，可这不值一提，马修仍然好心的提供帮助，给王耀留了电话。

出乎意料的是，王耀和亚瑟住的是一栋宿舍楼，只不过亚瑟在四层，而王耀在三层。

或许是亚瑟之前发的推特起了作用，他一进去，宿舍的熟人就跑了过来。亚瑟摸出手机想查看推特到底被多少人看到，可惜已经没电关机。

几个人帮忙下，王耀找到保安拿到了约定好今日取的钥匙，拿三包东西成功上电梯被送去宿舍。他的俄罗斯室友还没从回国的假期里回来，想必回来看到这人行李开箱后堆满屋子的大大小小物件，肯定会大吃一惊吧？

“晚安了，耀。期待我们还有见面的机会，”亚瑟最后一个离开的。他实在有些累，音调也降低不少。

“晚安了，亚瑟。再次感谢你阿鲁，”王耀轻轻点头鞠躬，用富有亚洲礼仪的举动表达感谢，安静的将其送走。

此时时间已经过了12点，王耀倒入崭新的床铺，可惜他的工作好没结束。庆幸今晚发生的一系列延误的事情，恰逢室友不在，否则怎么好意思吵醒对方？

于是王耀尽可能放轻脚步不发出噪音影响邻居，重新蹲到箱子旁开始给自己收拾东西。

翌日，开学前的他来到学校图书馆，打算提前找到相关学科的书籍预习。

谁知熟悉的观音茶香气流入鼻间。

亚瑟坐在靠床的座位上，摆着电脑戴着耳机看着什么。而他一旁自带的水壶中，飘着中国茶的片叶色香。

“我可以坐在这里吗？如果你不介意阿鲁。”王耀走了过去，理解的弯腰低声招呼。

被轻轻碰肩的亚瑟稍显吃惊，随后便露出接纳的神色，绅士的摊掌邀向对面的座位，“当然，请便。”

两人面对面落座，而他们将会在这所学校中有更多相逢的机会。

END

后记：

部分来自现实经历的结合，但是在我身上都是啥好事，都被骗了。

一个是我当时10点多看完电影等车回家，一个学生走来说他从英国来这里留学的，车抛锚。他是这附近大学学生，还说要拿学生证给我，并且说没钱叫拖车。

我想着，同为留学生，这时候帮他也好。不然我自己心里也难受。本来他说50刀，我发现现金只有100，所以我就给了100。

他留了电话给我，抱住我说感谢我今晚救了他。但不管我是否当时内心觉得这事也许我会上当，却在听到他说帮了他以后，不自觉的感觉内心舒畅。到底来，还是做了这是让我感觉舒服吧…

后来第二天我还给那个号码发了信息，问他如何了，希望他一切顺利。但是没有回复，我也猜想也许被骗了吧，所以打过去没有这个号，因此也没还钱。

另一个是，我当时独自去小镇求职，下车后等车却半天没有公车。对面一个大妈过来说车早就没了，但是我要去的酒店不远，她愿意带我去。

她说她是从邻省流浪来的，是印第安人血统那种。

抵达汽车旅馆后，她问我有没有钱，一副帮了忙要给钱给小费的样子。但我只有卡，唯一的钱我还买了汉堡。我说我只有几个硬币，她说硬币也可以，我就把两三块钱的硬币给了她。

反正….我也吃惊，我咋活到今天的….

[黑塔利亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BB%91%E5%A1%94%E5%88%A9%E4%BA%9A)[APH](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/APH)[英中](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8B%B1%E4%B8%AD)[好茶](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%BD%E8%8C%B6)[亚瑟柯克兰](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BA%9A%E7%91%9F%E6%9F%AF%E5%85%8B%E5%85%B0)[王耀](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8E%8B%E8%80%80)[朝耀](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%9D%E8%80%80)[好茶组](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%A5%BD%E8%8C%B6%E7%BB%84)

评论(11)

热度(64)

    1. [](http://mo474803.lofter.com/) [謉爅](http://mo474803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://xiazhiweizhi76344.lofter.com/) [怀梦西洲](http://xiazhiweizhi76344.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://0805r0410.lofter.com/) [YOUTH](http://0805r0410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://henqiangshi77965.lofter.com/) [很强势ヾ(￣▽￣)↗](http://henqiangshi77965.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://feilufeilufei.lofter.com/) [CH十四亿//崽//之一](http://feilufeilufei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://feifei48039.lofter.com/) [菲菲](http://feifei48039.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://yixiyiquweijunwu.lofter.com/) [依稀一曲为君舞](http://yixiyiquweijunwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://likehaonana.lofter.com/) [就是个长不大的孩子](http://likehaonana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://asakoqianzi.lofter.com/) [浅余鱼](http://asakoqianzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://wzkflz.lofter.com/) [阿季](http://wzkflz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://killyou153.lofter.com/) [kill you](http://killyou153.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    12. [](http://yingyin038.lofter.com/) [引](http://yingyin038.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://lapalude.lofter.com/) [，，，，，，](http://lapalude.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://lapalude.lofter.com/) [，，，，，，](http://lapalude.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://shiguangmanying.lofter.com/) [森之日](http://shiguangmanying.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://candy403.lofter.com/) [墨染](http://candy403.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://azxian.lofter.com/) [老敖](http://azxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://xijin382.lofter.com/) [汐槿](http://xijin382.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://jinxiaoshaonv.lofter.com/) [拾肆](http://jinxiaoshaonv.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://xijin382.lofter.com/) [汐槿](http://xijin382.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    22. [](http://xijin382.lofter.com/) [汐槿](http://xijin382.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://ningrst.lofter.com/) [Awww](http://ningrst.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://qingyuqingyinxi.lofter.com/) [琼玖](http://qingyuqingyinxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://gesanghuadezhufu.lofter.com/) [枫玲⃒⃘⃤（今天xz割割糊了吗）](http://gesanghuadezhufu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://nan-yu-nan.lofter.com/) [塔加多](http://nan-yu-nan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://yiyezhiqiuw446.lofter.com/) [云团呜啦呜啦](http://yiyezhiqiuw446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://hequanshoujianding248.lofter.com/) [白川夜船](http://hequanshoujianding248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://yiguan906.lofter.com/) [逸莞](http://yiguan906.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://linshipianan.lofter.com/) [日粤明](http://linshipianan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://mohu7630.lofter.com/) [不常在](http://mohu7630.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://rudanggui.lofter.com/) [山中](http://rudanggui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://wsfaqsgdfuasgdf.lofter.com/) [_苜衿](http://wsfaqsgdfuasgdf.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://wsfaqsgdfuasgdf.lofter.com/) [_苜衿](http://wsfaqsgdfuasgdf.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://anxiangshuying089.lofter.com/) [无](http://anxiangshuying089.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://zhajiangw.lofter.com/) [流泪奈奈头](http://zhajiangw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://baitudenuli.lofter.com/) [白兔的努力](http://baitudenuli.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    38. [](http://976037764.lofter.com/) [鹿中原](http://976037764.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    39. [](http://976037764.lofter.com/) [鹿中原](http://976037764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://yan-zhen560.lofter.com/) [衍臻](http://yan-zhen560.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://sdzyhcakwy.lofter.com/) [延胡索](http://sdzyhcakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    42. [](http://sdzyhcakwy.lofter.com/) [延胡索](http://sdzyhcakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://2772044167.lofter.com/) [果-仁](http://2772044167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://badguy116.lofter.com/) [Bad Guy](http://badguy116.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://angleharry.lofter.com/) [♧Angle、Harry♣](http://angleharry.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    46. [](http://zimoyunxiang.lofter.com/) [圣彼得堡没有极昼极夜](http://zimoyunxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://wugeng12345.lofter.com/) [function](http://wugeng12345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://huan5679.lofter.com/) [Lora](http://huan5679.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://rozzala.lofter.com/) [L'amant de Apollon](http://rozzala.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://feifeifeizi357.lofter.com/) [霏霏霏子](http://feifeifeizi357.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eedaf373)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eee41f6f)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
